Primordial Beginnings
by pkmn11
Summary: 2 years after the Delta episode Hoenn is back to normal. But a discovery that should never have been made is found. Something that could utterly destroy life. 4 heroes must step up to the challenge to save the world and stop what never should have been awakened. But what will truly destroy them: Primordial beings? Or themselves?


**Hey, so hopefully I continue this. This is whole mix of Drama, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, maybe even some horror (though, not too intense). But the main part is that I will stick with this story. The story is mostly based off of the new ORAS game but may take something from the manga. There might be something of the anime but I highly doubt it. **

**Anyways follow, favorite, whatever you want. I know I have that bad habit of not finishing stories, but I will try my very hardest and make sure that I complete this story. Let's start!**

_Act One: Katastrof__é__as_

Chapter One: The Trainers of Hoenn

Primordial Beginnings

"Amazing!"

The man, who by the looks of it was an archaeologist, was examining some new inscriptions on a wall. To the normal person, they would have been just some gibberish and freaky pictures. But to this man, they were something more, a big discovery by the looks of his face.

"Professor!" called his young assistant. "Did you find something?"

He looked back and gave a chuckle. He probably shouldn't have ran off like that from the group. But his radar for discoveries had led him to much success and he sensed there was something important here.

"Don't run off like that man!" said a chubby man. He was a good friend of the professor but never seemed to be able to catch up to him. The chubby man looked up and gasped in awe. He and a the young assistant could also understand what the inscriptions on the wall meant.

As the rest of his team caught up, about 3 others, they examined the wall. Though they could not make anything of it, the pictures told them that this could be something big.

"W-what is it?" one nervously asked.

"I'll tell what it is", the professor answered. "It's what I've been studying my whole life, the answers we've been looking for." He smiled.

"I finally found you... Thalatos."

_2 years after Delta episode..._

'Hmmm...', the boy thought. He was staring very intently at something and it seemed to be very important.

The "something" he was looking at was the his Sceptile, who thought the complete opposite of what he was thinking. The Sceptile rolled its eyes as its trainer continued to inspect every part of him. Sometimes he was just a little _too _critical.

He looked down and saw that his trainer had found some dirt. Sceptile shuddered. Then again, he did like to be really clean.

"There Sceptile!" the trainer exclaimed. "You're all set!"

Sceptile gave a smile at his trainer. Though he could be pretty goofy, Sceptile had to admit that his trainer loved all his Pokémon and wild ones too. That's why he was so good at everything. His relationships with others and can-do attitude was what made him who he was.

The Hero of Hoenn.

"Alright Sceptile, ready to win that Coolness Ribbon?"

"Scep!"

The two walked up to the stage, late as usual and also last to be called.

"And our final contestant, Brendan and his Sceptile!"

The crowd let out a roar. Although Sceptile would receive quite the welcome at the other contests, the coolness contest was where he reigned supreme. He had never lost one, even in his beginning years. The pokéblocks helped but Sceptile was confident enough to say that he didn't need pokéblocks to be cool.

But his trainer was just as cool.

In his outfit, Brendan looked like a celebrity. Sceptile couldn't believe how cool Brendan looked in it. Although Sceptile would roll his eyes, he was impressed by how many girls would try to woo him. All in all, the two were an unbeatable team.

...Well, almost.

Although they had missed the beginning, it was pretty hard to miss the spectacular moves of the other top notch contestants. (I don't care if the moves don't match the category, just go with it.)

He first saw Wallace. Although his Milotic was more of a beauty Pokémon, it was nonetheless very cool. Using sunny day and aqua ring really showed off Milotic.

Next up was Chaz. Although he was a little arrogant, his team was no pushover. His Machoked (Macherie) had won her own bouts in contests and had the ribbons to prove it. And although most of the time Brendan and Sceptile would beat them, they still had lots of trouble in doing so. But the one thing the latter never understood was Macherie's cuteness...

Last was the Idol of Hoenn, Lisia and her Altaria (Ali). They were the one's that Brendan and Sceptile worried about the most.

As Ali flew into the stage, Lisia was nowhere to be seen. Ali used a sunny day and then fired a draco meteor into the air. Before it could break apart, Ali let loose something form it's cotton fur. The movement was so fast no one could see what had gone up their.

No one, that is, except for Wallace and Brendan. Wallace widened his eyes and then smiled while Brendan looked on in shock. That was...

The object in the air pulled back an arm and right before contact with it, it threw a punch.

Allowing the object to go right through the sphere. But even as the object went threw, it did a flip and with two hands, slammed it down at Ali.

Ali was ready though. She flew straight at it and while at the same time using cotton guard to thicken her coat. Doing what only a very well trained Pokémon could do, she flew right through the hole in the sphere and with the thickness of her coat and a little pull, she brought the draco meteor up with her while still inside it. If Ali made even one mistake, it was all over; the sphere would either explode or would carry it's momentum downwards and explode. She could not afford any mistakes.

The object had begun to fall but right at Ali. Everyone watched, wondering what would happen. The whole stadium though just for a few seconds, had fallen silent.

Ali collided with the object. The most suspenseful half a second of anyone's lives happened. And then...

_FWOOSH!_

The delayed draco meteor mixed with a mega evolution shell, burst People jumped back but then noticed something: it was falling like a light snow. The small pieces of orange energy seemed to glitter. And in the middle of it all was Ali, mega evolved, coated in the orange energy, and looking magnificent. But something else caught the eye of everyone. And that was the girl behind it all.

Lisia.

Brendan's heart had nearly skipped a beat seeing her. Though he had recognized her, he hadn't been able to get a good look at her.

She had definitely changed up her style. Starting from the bottom, she still had her boots, which were glittering with orange energy. She wore a single white stocking just one her left leg. But instead of a tutu, she had the same color coded dress. It was sleeveless and ended just above her knees (Ali's cotton fur was blocking the downstairs viewing thank you very much). The back side of the dress seemed to float in the air majestically. On her hands in the air, instead of cotton armguards, she had long elbow length gloves with cotton that twisted around on it. On her head, she hadn't changed much, keeping the hair style as well as the cotton scarf. But instead of the small tiara she had worn before a bigger, more beautiful tiara was on her, with center displaying her keystone.

Brendan was in awe. He was used to seeing Lisia in her cute outfit. But this...this...

Was just beautiful.

"Congratulations Lisia! An extraordinary performance that will go down in history. Well done!"

"Thank you so much!" the girl answered. She was really proud of Ali and was actually a bit shock that they had managed to pull the performance off. There were so many places to mess up. But the most important part was there speed. To everyone, even Lisia and Ali, the performance lasted for hours. In reality, though, it was only seconds.

5 seconds to be exact from when Ali had launched her draco meteor.

She shook the hand of the judge and waved as she exited the stage. As she headed to the green room, she told something to the receptionist and continued on her way.

Although she was still getting used to the clothes, she liked this new style and the look on Brendan's face was priceless. She couldn't believe how shocked he looked seeing her, though that's what she was hoping would happen.

The young contest star couldn't help but let out a giggle. Boys sure could look _really _dumb.

Entering the green room, she found a seat to sit in. But right as she took a seat, the door opened. Lisia turned around a let out smile but then it disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

Her Uncle Wallace was at the doorway.

And by the looks of it, something was up.

"You know, Wally, it's really not a big deal if we're lost."

"W-We're not lost! We're just... A little bit off track."

The girl sighed. She had agreed with him to come to the Petalburg Woods for the moss rock located exclusively in the forest.

The boy, Wally, had wanted to evolve his Eevee into a Leafeon. But so far, they seemed to just be losing track of what they were doing. Wally was a pretty damn strong trainer but when it came to this kind of stuff, well, let's just say it was sometimes a surprise how Wally got to the Pokémon league.

Still, May couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. The peaceful woods, the slight breeze that seemed to always flow through this forest, and walking with her friend.

The young woman snuck a look at Wally. Although when Wally hadn't changed much mentally when they first met, he had certainly changed physically.

Each part of his body was toned. He didn't look like a body builder but if you didn't know Wally, he would probably appear pretty intimidating. He had also grown, now half a head taller than May. But what had really changed was his eyes.

When May first met Wally, they were full of fear, helplessness, and some confusion. But now, only Wally's voice would betray his fear, for in his eyes sat a fiery determination, challenging anyone to dare take him on.

As May thought of this, she saw a tree perfect for climbing and even more perfect to lay down on. Without hesitation, she ran towards it.

"H-Hey May!" Wally called after her. He took off, not wanting to get separated. "Wait up!"

May didn't wait, but instead kept running to the tree. Once there, she took three counts to jump and begin scaling the tree. Shortly after, Wally had arrived. He looked up and sighed. The things he had to go through in his life.

Wally took five counts and began his climbing.

As May got to the area she saw, another perfection came: the view was perfect. She could see practically all of the forest and could see the trees rustling, revealing signs of Pokémon. She took in a deep whiff of the forest air from up there. It was different than under the trees, more clear and fresh.

As May continued her observation Wally finished his journey to the top. Although he was out of breath, he was hardly tired. His medical conditions limited the physical exertion he could take but the muscle he had gained throughout his journey helped with his endurance. He looked around and gasped, seeing the view of the forest.

"Its...Its beautiful", he whispered.

"Yup", May replied. She lay down in the spot she saw. The branches were thick and strong enough to support a couple people and the abundance of leaves allowed a nice cushion.

Wally joined her, leaning back into the tree. "So why'd you rush up here?"

May sighed. "I don't know. I was just getting tired of waiting I guess."

"Well, at least you didn't bring us to a Beedrill hive."

May shuddered. She remembered not that long ago the two of them had climbed a tree which turned out to be the home of a few hundred Beedrill. "Yeah, how bout we not mention that to anyone."

They both laughed. As their laughter died down, May began to speak. "Wally... Do you mind if I do something right now?"

"No, not at all."

"Great." With that, she leaned against Wally and rested her head on her shoulder. He tensed up at first but then eased into it. He even brought his arm around her.

Normally, May would slap away a guy's arm if he tried that on her. Except one.

But she supposed that Wally could be an exception.

And for a few minutes, all the two of them could hear was the forest and their own shallow breathing.

...

_RING!_

Wally's Pokenav was ringing.

"W-What do you mean Brendan had to leave?"

Wallace looked at his young niece. It was pretty obvious Lisia cared tremendously about Brendan. He would have to shape his words just right. Most teenage girls could be pretty sensitive.

"Well, you see... Brendan really wanted to come and see you. In fact, he was telling me about your performance when his Pokenav started to ring. And, well, it was a call Steven."

"Oh, man", Lisia groaned. She really respected and liked Steven Stone but like his last name, he was a very plain guy. "What did Steven want this time?"

Wallace looked away. "...It's nothing important..."

"If it wasn't important, then why didn't Brendan at least come tell me himself?"

"Erm, well, uh..."

Lisia sighed. "Uncle Wallace, I know you don't want me to get involved with all of this, but could at least tell why Brendan is so important to Steven? He's always calling him up. I mean, I know Brendan _is _the champion but I mean, he's still only 14. Not even an adult yet..."

Wallace sighed. He was horrible at hiding things but a few years ago, Lisia was too peppy to ever notice. Now 14, it was hard to get anything past her.

"Lisia, did anyone ever tell about the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza?"

"Yeah. Its a sky dragon that managed to stop some kind of clash a long time ago.

Good, she read those books he gave her. "Well, did you hear about the events that happened a few years ago?"

"Ummm, you mean that weird drought?"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Uh..."

Wallace smiled. Lisia pouted. "Hey, I'm only fourteen. I can't know everything like you!"

Wallace let out a laugh. "Lisia all this time I've tried to keep you safe from the dangers that happen in Hoenn. But after seeing your performance and your knowledge, I think its time I tell you about what I've hid from you."

Lisia looked confused. "Like what?"

"Well, first get out Ali. We need to get to the Ever Grande City."

"Why?"

"All will be explained on the way there."

"Okay..." Lisia sent out Ali. Telling Ali the directions, Lisia and Wallace boarded onto Ali's back.

"Alright, I guess everything starts when I battle Steven for title of Pokemon League Champion."

"You what?!"

It was getting dark and Steven was getting pretty impatient. Though, it was quite a journey from Slateport to the Ever Grande .

Sometimes Steven wished he could just hang out with the people he knew. Although he had a rich childhood and became very successful, all of it came at a price.

Steven was pretty lonely.

He could call up people but the few times he did, it was pretty awkward. They mostly just took long walks and such. He sighed. Why did Wallace have to be good at everything? Even though they were good friends, Wallace had always been just a bit better at everything than Steven. Even battling.

Steven looked at the sky. Wallace should have been Champion and yet...

"Steven!"

He looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. There was Brendan walking towards him with a casual look on his face. Good. One person down two more-

_WOOUUU!_

Shocked, both boys looked over at the waterfall. There, a Wailord just scaled the waterfall. Seeing a waving Wally, Steven smiled and waved back. But then he noticed another child behind him and frowned. Did he not mention that this was an extremely important meeting?

"Hey Steven, check it out." Brendan pointed in the distance.

Steven looked and gained a confuse look. He thought he had told Wallace the same thing...

Well, it looked like the meeting wasn't gonna be so private after all. Then again...

Something this big would never get unnoticed.

"Sire, we must stop them before it's too late!"

"I say we let them rot and stay at my place when they die-"

"Oh shut up Gi-"

"SILENCE!"

The three chattering instantly stopped. The although there master was not as scary looking as them, his power was unimaginable.

"You three, remember who is in charge. Now, the humans are moderately wise and we cannot come into contact with them in order to keep the balance. But if they do manage to release the creature we were able to put to sleep then we will have no choice but to interfere. But this creature nearly bested me. You must not let your guard down. Now go, back to work. Report to me if anything happens."

The three others left to their respective domains while their master stayed behind. He looked at the human's world and muttered.

"Thalatos, I will stop you."

**What danger awaits Hoenn? What does Steven want to tell the three trainers and their companions? Who is Thalatos? **

**You'll have to read my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I left some major cliffhangers. The next chapter should answer whatever questions you may have.**

**Thanks for reading and see ya next time.**


End file.
